April Fools
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: Raven wants to get back at Beastboy for all the pranks he has done on April fool's day, but her perfect prank might have few holes in it. Please review! No couples except for very slight hints of BBRae


**I'm a couple days late but oh well. Please please please review!

* * *

**

I'm not hiding, per say, I'm just… taking extra caution today, just to be safe. That little grass stain was walking down the halls with the same devious grin all weak. And I'm not scared; I'm just… concerned, along with everyone else in the tower. We all know what today is and we all know that the munchkin changeling has something extra special planned for each and every one of us. He acts as if it were his birthday. I wonder how many times he's gonna get pounded today. We all knew this would happen, and we all walk into each room at our own risk. I think we all dread the day; we mark it at least twenty times on our calendars. 

It's April fool's Day

I remember the first April fool's day we spent together. First off, Beastboy put a bucket of honey over my door while I was sleeping, I walk out and the whole thing spills on me. That was not fun. So I go to the shower and begin to wash myself off with my shampoo, he put crushed nuts in it. He replaced all of Robin's weapons with stuffed animals. He hid smoke bombs behind Starfire's curtains and under her bed, poor thing. She had no idea what was going on, much less what April fool's day was. And he coated Cyborg's tools with gummy candy.

The Pranks got worse every year, and by the time we figured out who was behind it all he usually hid for the next few days. He's always bested us on this one day. So we're always extra paranoid, I wonder what he's going to do this year, I shudder when I wonder what he's going to do this year. I opened the door with my powers and waited a few seconds to give anything the chance to fall. Inched down the hallway, very carefully, making sure I knew what I stepped on. Opened the door to the main room with my power again, just in case, and sauntered in as if nothing was wrong. I decided to sit down on the couch a while after I completely inspected the room and just waited, maybe if I just stayed in the exact same place the entire day he wouldn't do anything. I wonder who would be the first victim.

"BEASTBOY!!!" Robin's scream broke the glass windows, THE SAFETY GLASS WINDOWSS!! But I guess that answers my question. I better go see what's wrong. I walked into the training room to see Robin practically steaming. By the time I got there everybody else was there too, well, except for Beastboy, but I'm pretty sure he's on the lam by now.

"What did he do now?" I asked what seemed emotionless, but deep down this just frightened me more.

"I'll tell you what he did! He super glued my weapons into my belt! All my weapons all my belts! And what's worse is, I touched it while it was still wet!" Everyone looked down to see Robin's hand stuck to his bright yellow belt, trying to pull away. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Do not worry Robin, we shall find him." Starfire said trying to comfort him, but his face was practically red with anger. Cyborg, Starfire and I all left before he could explode.

"I'll check the garage, Starfire you check the hallways and Raven you check the basement and entry-rooms," Starfire and I nodded in agreement. I just hoped we found him before he set up my prank, he always seemed to be after me the most, or go all out when it came to me, it's as if me cracking was his motive. No way was I going to let that happen, but just to be safe I'd like to find him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I heard Cyborg screech in horror, this can't be good. I rushed to the garage to where he said he would be.

"Cyborg, what's, wrong?" I ran in with Starfire right behind me, looking like a scared puppy.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!?!?! Look at my baby!" Cyborg was this close to weeping. His car had been dumped on with green paint, a sign that Beastboy had been here. The car looked like an oddly shaped bush. "You listen and you guys listen good, we are going to find Beastboy and we are going to bring him back here dead or alive! You got that?" We both nodded and then raced out the door leaving Cyborg to mourn. We decided to search the rooms next. We checked Cyborg's then Robin's even Terra's. We entered Starfire's room more carefully because she had not been hit yet. Starfire and I flew into the room. She looked around and once she was sure it was secure she put her feet on the floor to walk out as I began to fly out of the room.

"I guess there's only one room left, right Starfire? Starfire?" I looked around to see that she was no longer behind me; I raced back into her room to see that her feet were super-glued to the floor. Her eyes were glowing green as she tried to detach herself from her ground.

"CLORBAG!!!!" Starfire yelled so loud it echoed through out the entire tower. She was mad, that was for sure.

"Uh, I'm going to go check my room now," I said slowly creeping out of there. I began to fly the rest of the way, just in case. He did this all before nine o'clock, that's pretty disturbing. Although some of the pranks were kind of funny. Of course I would never let anyone else know that. Besides they are pretty harmless, I mean what's the worst he could…

"Oh. My. God." Yes I've snapped in the past, back with Dr. Light, and Terra, but this was probably my worst nightmare in my room. So I let out a little… okay, huge screech. Bigger then when Robin found that Beastboy had hung all the stuff from the evidence room from a bag by the roof, more then when he stuffed Starfire's stuffed animals with worms, more than when Cyborg found… well actually this year was probably the worst for him. Anyway, I was loud, so loud I made a sticky Robin, a shoeless Starfire, and a broken-hearted Cyborg to come running to my room.

Pink.

Everything

Was

Pink.

How does he do it? First the honey over a _sliding_ door, and now this? He replaced my bed sheets, he painted my walls, all my artifacts, my books with pink covers, it hurt my eyes. My eyes turned red and I grinded my teeth. This was by far the worst year ever. The other three had their mouths wide open. Not at the fact that everything was pink, but at the fact that Beastboy was practically a dead man walking. We all just stared at my room for a while. Then it hit me, why was I taking this from him. Why should I sit back and let him get the satisfaction that he has won, why don't we fight back. My gaping mouth turned into the exact same evil grin, I knew what to do. I entered my room, leaving the others in the hall. Of course I would inform them of my plan later, but right now, I had a job to do as I grabbed my mirror and let myself get sucked in.

* * *

To tell you the truth, I hate going into my mind, it just confuses me. Plus I have to deal with all of my different sides, and that's a pain. I have nine main sides. 

Pink Happy

Gray Timid

Green Brave

Yellow Brainy

Orange Rude

Purple Loving

Brown Humor (which, for me, is basically sarcasm)

Red Evil side of me (which used to be my father) but now it's just evil side, everyone has one.

Oh sure, I can pick random colors and make them into a different emotion of my choice, which I have done before, but it gets boring after a while, it's those nine that are a real part of me. I had to be clever with who I brought back, if I brought all of them Beastboy would get suspicious (he has been in my mind before). But if I bring too few, my plan won't work. And there is a matter of picking the right ones. I figured, I'd bring three back with me, that's just enough to mess him up. I also have to take into consideration, that which ever ones I pick I will no longer have in me, for the time being. I don't want to pick happy, he met her before and he might catch on, besides she gets on my nerves. Timid is not up for it, she would just be apologizing the entire time and what fun is that. If I brought loving, then I would no longer have that in me, and I don't want to be bitter the whole day. Plus I actually want to love the feeling of getting Beastboy back. In the end I decided to go with evil, humor and rude. This was going to be fun.

When I got back into to the tower, I had the biggest headache ever; after all I had just yanked three emotions out of my head. After my head (and my room) stopped spinning I looked around at the three figures standing in front of me and smiled a bit. I felt… different, in a good way, I guess. It was so weird, but I shrugged it off as I instructed my emotions what to do. I changed them out of their color robes and into my blue and black ones. It was a good feeling, the fact that I was getting back at Beastboy, but something, did not feel right, way down in the pit of my stomach. Ah, well besides I had to tell the others of this master plan, they've been through enough this morning.

* * *

"I'm getting a headache just looking at them, you, who?" Cyborg rubbed his head in confusion as he stared at the four figures in front of him, trying to figure… who was who. 

"Yea, Raven, uh Raven… I mean… huh?" Robin, the boy wonder, couldn't figure out which one was the real me, and for me, that was a real accomplishment. As for Starfire, she looked at all four of us for a little bit. Not in a confused way, in a "studied" way. Then all of the sudden she popped up and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Raven, this is a marvelous plan!" She caught me off guard, how did she know it was me? I mean we look exactly the same.

"Starfire, how did you know?" Starfire gave me a small smile.

"I know my friend," She said simply and sat down.

"Okay, guys, just stick with her. I also want your cooperation. I want you to act like nothing is wrong, like I haven't changed or anything, it might be hard, but when one of these guys talks to you, I just want you to act like you normally would if I were to talk to you. They are still my emotions, so I can still somewhat control them, just not as well if they were in my head, so I'll try to keep them controlled around you." They all shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Raven, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean Beastboy can be annoying but…"

"Robin, he super glued your weapons to your belt, he hung all the stuff from the evidence room from the roof of the tower. He replaced your weapons with stuffed animals, he-"

"OKAY! I see your point; maybe it will be good for him to get a taste of his own medicine after all."

"Exactly," I said with a satisfied nod. I could see the looks of concern going from uncertainty to faces of vengeance, oh yea. This was going to be fun.

Well, it took them… a while to get Beastboy out from wherever he was hiding, he made them promise not to pound on him, and that I wouldn't kill him for what he did. After everything was all settled and Beastboy finally came down, he began bragging on how good he got us while he was munching on a tofu burger. Everyone just rolled their eyes, but secretly hid a smile. Finally Beastboy would be getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Come guys, admit it, this was my best year ever! I got you all good!" Beastboy hadn't stopped bragging since they got him down.

"Yep, you got us alright," Robin is such a sucky actor, but Beastboy was so self-absorbed at the moment he didn't notice. This was my cue, I made sure evil was the first to go in, just so Beastboy got what he expected and didn't get suspicious right away. As the doors swiveled open, Beastboy cringed back in fear. I instructed evil to get some tea and then stay for a while, and then react if Beastboy talked to her.

"Hey Rae, I got you good, didn't I? I bet you never expected walking into a room full of bright pink," he slapped his knee and began to chuckle. Evil's eyes turned red and she used the power she had to completely surround him in a black aura as he was lifted higher into the air. "Hey! What are you doing? It was just a joke!" With panic in his voice evil let go of the power which made Beastboy drop to the floor, he began shaking and then ran out of the room. My plan was working perfectly so far.

"Wow, I never knew how wired she could get, about a harmless prank,"

"Hi Beastboy,"

"Hey Rae. Wait a minute!" Humor stopped in her tracks and spun around to look at Beastboy. "Weren't you just in the kitchen? I mean, you were just in the kitchen… ATTACKING ME!"

"No I wasn't,"

"Yes you were,"

"Yea, actually I was, and I'm there right now too, in fact your still hanging by your underwear by the ceiling fan in there." Sarcasm spoke in a sarcastic tone, which made Beastboy very confused.

"But, you just…."

"I think you need some sleep Beast Boy, I think you've been watching to many movies, it's turned your brain into macaroni and cheese." She chuckled walked off, leaving Beastboy scratching his head. Instead of going into his room, he decided to go back to the kitchen, just to make sure. By then I had switched evil with rude, oh I was having so much fun. Beast boy walked in freaked out, but after he heard "me" burp and Cyborg high five rude, he just ran out of the room for dear life, and that was just the beginning.

* * *

The whole day I couldn't help but smile, which also freaked out Beast boy as he saw me walk through the halls whistling. The fact that everyone else was going along with it was hilarious, except for Robin, the boy can face villains on a day to day basis, endure lasers, dodge bullets and lead a team, but he can't act to save his life! I was beginning to think he would blow it all. I kept my emotions in different rooms, just to give him a headache. Rude was in the garage with Cyborg, humor was with Robin in training and evil was with Starfire in the research and evidence room, while I lingered the halls and stayed mostly in the main room, smiling away. If I could hear what Beast boy is thinking, hey wait! I can hear what Beast boy is thinking! I don't know if I should though, that would be a major invasion of privacy… Oh screw it, I'm going in. 

Beast boy's POV:

Okay something really weird is going on today! I was walking down the hall and I saw Raven yelling at Starfire for no apparent reason, to my surprise Star was yelling back. And then literally five minutes later I passed by the training room to see Raven making fun of Robin, so I head to the garage and find Raven with Cyborg… having a spitting battle. So I go upstairs to find Raven smiling and whistling _it's a small world. _Walt Disney and Raven don't mix! I'm scared. I think I pushed her over the edge with my brilliant beyond brilliant prank. She got mad at me before though, which I expected, but I had never seen her so… extreme. God I hate girls. Now I walk the halls with extreme caution, you never know when she may sneak up on-

"Hi Beast boy"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Beast boy"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Beast boy"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BEAST BOY!"

"TAKE MY MONEY, TAKE MY TOFU! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!"

"Okay first off you don't have any money, and second tofu is nasty."

"Raven, what is going on, you're so, not you today."

"On the contrary, I believe I am fully and 100 me." Well that makes me feel better. She walked out the room with a satisfactory smile; it's as if she had planned all of this… nah.

Raven's POV:

I think it's safe to say my plan is working perfectly, my little trip into his mind was awesome I can tell he's totally stressed. Uh oh, that weird feeling is coming back, but this time it's more intense, I'm probably just dehydrated. I'll just get some water. I think I need to go check on Starfire and evil, last I heard they were in the middle of an epic battle.

Beast Boy's POV again:

Okay I'm just gonna, ya know, stay in my room for the rest of eternity. Something is definitely up with Raven. I don't know if she's PMSing or if I finally pushed her over the edge with that last prank. Oh my god, that's what it is isn't it? That would explain why she snapped and then was all happy when I saw her in the hall. What do I do? She's going to come after me now! I know! I'll just grovel and kiss her feet and beg for mercy OR I can stay in my room for the rest of my life. I like the second option better. But what sucks is that I know I have to apologize! I might as well get it over with.

Raven POV:

Something is not right; I have finally come out of my denial and accepted the fact that something is just not right. I obviously wasn't dehydrated so the water didn't work, then I felt a little sick, so I drank some tea, it made me feel worse. I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea, I mean the revenge was great and all but I think it's about time we wrap this up. I would summon my emotions right now but I feel way to weak to bring them with my powers so I think I'll just gather them, play one finally joke on him and then have them go back into my mind. Simple.

Just as I was about to leave to get them I hear the doors swish open to the main room and there stood BB. He looked like a scared puppy, literally.

"Raven I am sooooooo sorry!"

Uh oh, I feel it again

"I didn't mean to push you over the edge!"

It's growing stronger and even more painful!

"I thought it was harmless prank, something we could look back on and laugh about."

I've never felt pain this intense!

"I know you probably won't forgive me right away, but I would still like to say that I am deeply sorry."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" It felt like my head had exploded! My powers were going haywire; poor Beast Boy was flung back ten feet and completely terrified. It felt like I was shaking the whole tower. I fell to my knees rubbing my temples in pain. I couldn't see but I could hear everyone coming in the room, including my emotions.

"There are four of them!" I heard him screech. I could tell the others were starting to explain in the midst of their panic. Before I could hear his reaction I blacked out and fell to the floor.

* * *

Everything was white; I was walking in what seemed an empty space in the middle of nowhere. I picked myself up and began to walk around when I heard a faint voice in the distance, it sounded familiar. I couldn't understand it, I started running toward the owner of the voice in hopes they could help me out. Darn I still can't hear what they're saying. I ran faster and faster until I could clearly hear what the voice was saying. 

"You idiot."

"Who are you?" It seemed as though I was looking into a mirror, she looked exactly like me.

"Of course I look exactly like you; this is your subconscious I am your knowledge, which means no thoughts to yourself."

"Well if you want to get really technical…"

"What have you done? You've corrupted your mind so much just to get back at that midget!"

"He was getting annoying I just gave him a taste of his own medicine." I said crossing my arms.

"Well it wasn't worth it look what happened!" She said directing her arm out to the plain white.

"What exactly happened?"

"You're in a coma."

"WHAT?!?! How long have I been like this?"

"A couple of days." I looked at her with wide eyes produced from shock.

"I can't believe it. All this happened over a harmless prank." I plopped myself down on the snow white floor and buried my face in my hands."

"Well obviously it's not harmless, when you took out your emotions; you took out pieces of you. You were unbalanced and your mind couldn't handle the stress of trying to control your emotions outside of your body, those weird feelings you got was your body trying and failing to adapt to the new environment, it caused you to snap and your powers to go out of control. But don't worry."

"What do you mean don't worry!" I screamed at her as if she was insane.

"You will wake up soon. You just now entered your subconscious, which means you are almost out of your coma and close to just being asleep."

"What about my emotions?"

"They were transported back into your mind so you're safe."

"What? How?"

"I'll let you find that out on your own." Everything went black for a couple of minutes, I was terrified until I felt this tiring feeling come over me, I wasn't scared anymore and I was aware of my body. I was lying down, in the hospital wing probably. I cracked my eyes open and breathed in the florescent lights which at first hurt my eyes but soon I was just happy to be awake even though I felt exhausted. I sat up and shook my head and let out a huge yawn.

"Raven!" Before I even had time to process the voice Beast Boy ran up and hugged me as hard as his arms would let him. "I was so worried about you! You went into a coma all because of my stupid prank!"

"I went into a coma because I was stupid enough to try and get revenge, it wasn't your fault." He pulled away and I blushed a little. "Where are the others?"

"They're in bed, it is kind of late."

"How long have you been here Beast Boy?" He went all sheepish and looked down at the ground.

"A while, a day and a half maybe?" That's so sweet! But I didn't tell him that I just gave him a smile. Knowledge said I should find out about my emotions, maybe I should ask. A few minutes went by in an awkward silence when I finally asked.

"Do you know what happened to my emotions?"

"Oh yea, I took them back inside your mind, I volunteered to go since I had been to your mind before so I kind of knew the way. Your mind sure is weird in a coma. Everything was distorted and messed up and gloomy which made it harder to get back but I managed."

"Thank you, I owe you one."

"I have to admit, the prank you pulled was awesome!"

"Really?"

"Are you kidding?! I didn't know you had it in you! That's what made it better because it was so unexpected!"

"It was pretty cool, and besides me blacking out toward the end it was really fun giving you a taste of your own medicine." He smiled at me and we both just sat there for a while. After a little time had gone by I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. HE blushed and rubbed his cheek with his hand.

"What was that for?"

"Everything. But this…" I held out my hand letting my power grab the back of his underwear and yanking him up three feet in the air, "…is for painting my room pink, which you will fix by the way."

"No one appreciates my genius!"

"Happy April fool's day Beast boy."


End file.
